Sunrise
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Post-Evolution; Selene's feelings about Michael miraculously being alive and with her again in the aftermath of the battle.


**A/N: I've been wanting to write a Selene/Michael fic for a while now, but I could never really think of what to do. Then I watched Underworld: Evolution today and got inspired. Here's the outcome.**

The sunlight hit her hand as she stood on the destroyed bridge. There was a warmth present that she hadn't felt in over six hundred years. Somehow, she wasn't burning. Her flesh didn't catch fire, her skin didn't turn to ash. Instead, all she felt was warmth.

Selene could hear him walk onto the slats of the bridge. He stopped in disbelief as the sun touched her yet she did not die. She was almost reluctant to turn around and face him for fear that if he got too close, it would just be a dream.

Slowly, the vampire faced him, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at him. Michael. He was really here and he was alive. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as he walked towards her.

He didn't even ask her how she was able to stand in broad daylight. There were really no words that needed to be exchanged between them just then. Michael simply placed hand on her cheek and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Pulling her closer, they wrapped their arms around one another, mouths doing a sensual dance.

It was amazing to Selene just how much she'd changed in the past few days. Her feelings for Michael had grown by leaps and bounds. He was the first person in the last six centuries to ever make her feel like there was something other than avenging her family's death to live for.

When she'd found him dead, pinned to that cold, wooden slab, she'd felt empty inside. It had felt like a part of her had died with the hybrid and she hadn't known what she'd do if he hadn't returned to her.

They pulled apart and Michael immediately embraced her. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent, feeling his pulse jump when her lips briefly made contact with it. He was here with her. She wouldn't have to face the rest of eternity alone anymore.

"We should go," she told him softly in his ear. "We shouldn't linger here for much longer."

"Okay," he replied, but was in no rush to let her go just yet. She hadn't made a move to release him either. In fact, if they hadn't been surrounded by a dozen werewolf corpses and one very mangled hybrid corpse, she would've shoved him down on that very bridge and made love to him over and over, reaffirming both of their lives. But she couldn't do that now. That would have to wait until they had found a safe haven.

Eventually, they broke apart, Selene hanging onto Michael's hand, unwilling to sever their contact just yet. She didn't know where this emotional, almost clingy woman was coming from, but she rationalized that anyone who'd just had their lover come back from the dead would act the same way too.

It took them a little while, but they finally found a way out of the castle, ending up in a random part of the woods. A four hour trek brought them to civilization that they hastily avoided. Anyone in their right mind would alert the authorities if they'd been spotted, especially considering the physical condition they appeared to be in.

The pair skirted the nearby town and searched the surrounding area for any building that could be used as a shelter. Luck was on their side when they stumbled upon what seemed to be an abandoned, run-down house…if you could call it that.

The "house" was one story high with a bedroom, a small kitchen, and a tiny living area. It was probably more accurate to call it a shack, but hey, they weren't complaining. Both were exhausted and just wanted someplace to fall asleep where they wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming after them.

"This place looks fine," Selene remarked, checking out the house. "We'll stay here for a day, no more than two, before we set out again."

"It looks like no one's been here for years," Michael observed, squinting his eyes at the dirty bed. "Are you sure this is a good place?"

"For a couple days? Yes, Michael, it is. No one will search for us here and it's not like we're making a vacation out of this. We're here simply to rest and feed and then we'll be on our way."

"What're we gonna eat?" the hybrid asked. "I don't exactly see any Ziodex bags laying around."

"There are plenty of wild animals running around here, Michael," she explained. "We'll hunt and feed off of them for the meantime."

Michael nodded in reluctant acceptance. He still wasn't completely used to the idea of drinking blood to survive. Moving to the bedroom, he examined the dirty bedspread before ripping it off the bed. There was no way he was ever going to let either of them sleep on _that_. Checking out the sheets that had been lying underneath it, he deemed them decent enough. He was still sleeping with his pants on, though (he still didn't have a shirt to wear).

"Then let's get some rest," he gestured towards the bed. "That blanket over there is awful, but these sheets aren't too bad so we'll make do."

Selene walked over to the bed and kicked off her boots, watching Michael do the same. He settled back onto the old mattress and opened his arms to her. "You know you want to," he coaxed.

Rolling her eyes, she fell back into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder, using it as a pillow. One of her hands came up to trace little circles around the area on his chest where that damned metal spike had impaled him.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked her quietly.

"How you almost left me for good," was the blunt reply.

Taking her hand in his, Michael brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Never again," he promised.

"Good, because if you ever do anything like that to me again, I'll kill you myself."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't."

They were silent once more, but neither had drifted off to sleep yet. Selene was exhausted, but she honestly didn't know if six hundred years of sleeping during the day would be reversed anytime soon.

"The sunrise," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"That was the first sunrise I've seen in over six centuries." She felt him nod in comprehension. "The light shined on my skin and when I didn't die, I felt…hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

"Hopeful," she repeated. "With all that's happened, I can't help, but feel it. A new era is approaching, Michael, and you and I are a part of it. We're moving on from the past; starting the future…together."

He glanced down at her curiously. "A sunrise made you feel and think all that?"

She shrugged and nestled in closer to him, his body heat wrapping around her like a comforting blanket. "Like I said, it's the first sunrise I've seen in many years."

As he let sleep take him, Michael's last conscious thought was, _Tomorrow, Selene, we'll watch the sunrise…together._

**A/N: Thank you for reading this and I truly hoped you found some type of enjoyment out of it.**


End file.
